


Midnight is nice

by Iseafieria



Series: Poly ship week [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, The SQUIP is a decent person, This is pure fluff, the SQUIP is closer to the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseafieria/pseuds/Iseafieria
Summary: Polyship week day 1 fluffJeremy comes home to find a nice surprise in his room





	Midnight is nice

Jeremy had been in New York for about a week, trying to finalize the paperwork for the apartment for Christine, Michael, and himself. And now to was official, the three of them would be moving to a studio apartment near the university that the three had decided on.

  
But now it was time to go back home to New Jersey, and hope to beat the incoming snow storm. It was an almost three-hour drive to his house on a good day with limited traffic, but with everyone acting as though a blizzard was intending to wreak its wrath on the population it took over four hours to reach his street.

  
Jeremy was aware that his Dad had gone out to Ohio to for a couple of weeks to help his new fiancé and her son with packing and arranging the move out to the coast, so he wasn’t expecting anyone home, especially at 0030 in the morning.

  
_Michaels PT Cruiser will be parked on the drive way. I sure he would appreciate not having another dent in the side of his car_. The SQUIP sat in the passenger’s seat, diligently keeping him awake for the last minutes of the drive. Ever since Jeremy had accidently reactivated the super computer, it had been less of a jerk and more of an invisible uncle that had Jeremy’s best interests at heart. In all honesty the past couple of months might not have gone as well if it weren’t for the rebooted SQUIP. It was a grounding presence, nice, and the perfect navigator on the four-hour drive home from New York.

  
“Michael wouldn’t be here at his time of night; doesn’t he have work in the morning?” Talking out loud helped keep him awake as well.

  
 _No according to what I can find of his schedule he took the entire week off in preparation for Christine’s production of Hadestown, which is premiering this coming weekend_. It shifted in its seat to face Jeremy more fully. _And I believe now is as good a time as any to remind you that you are a leading character in it, and you should spend sometime this week working on your blocking. I can only help you so much with that_.

  
“Yeah, yeah, Christine will be on my case If I don’t.” He turned the car towards the driveway only to see the SQUIP’s prediction had been correct. Sitting on the left side of the driveway sat the beat up red PT Cruiser in all of is roughed up glory.

  
Jeremy Parked to the right of his boyfriend’s car and them proceeded to the front door. The SQUIP pixelated into view leaning on the door frame. _They’re upstairs in your room most likely. I suggest going in quietly and changing into sleeping clothes quickly. You’ve had a long night._

  
“Thanks for the heads up, Good night.” The door opened with a slight creak, and Jeremy was in in a flash.

  
_Good night Jeremy_.

  
The young man trudged up the stairs as quietly as a sleep deprived 19-year-old could, and walked into his room. He was greeted by the sight of Michael in loose sleeping shorts and the pineapple tee Christine had gotten him as a gag gift, and Christine in newspaper patterned leggings and Michaels hoodie. Both of them were curled around Jeremys cardigan that he had forgotten in his haste to get up to the university of an interview.

  
He quickly changed into the closets pair of PJs he had. Trying to get into bed was another matter, the moment his knee pressed down on the bed Michael jolted awake, ready to fight the person who dare intrude on them.

  
It took a moment for Michael to recognize Jeremy but he relaxed as soon as he did. “Hey man, how was NCY?”

  
“Good, now scooch. I’m exhausted.” Jeremy yawned.

Michael obliged and shifted closer to the wall, nudging Christine awake so she could move slightly so their boyfriend could join them.

  
“Hi Jer-Bear.” Christine nuzzled closer to Jeremy, “Welcome home.” She Kissed him on the cheek before going back to sleep.

  
“Welcome home, player two.” A kiss on the temple from Michael.

  
“Yep this is most definitely home.” Jeremy murmured as he fell asleep in the arms of his lovers.


End file.
